Soft Spots
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: The recently revived Vision is told that he has a soft spot for little Morgan Stark. He's not sure exactly what that means, but both Morgan and Wanda help him work it out. Sequel to 'Fairytales Can Come true'.


AN:Next piece in the new little post-Endgame series I've got going. This one is a more direct sequel to 'Fairytales Can Come True'. Enjoy!

* * *

Since Wanda had revived him, Vision's mind had felt a little.. clouded, his memory patchy and fuzzy. He knew who he was, he knew who Wanda was, and what she was to him. He knew that he loved her.

He remembered Pepper Potts, mostly from his time as Jarvis, and was grateful to her for sharing her home with he and Wanda.

Vision knew that Morgan Stark was his little sister. She had told him so, and she'd seemed so happy about it that he didn't have the heart to deny her. Somehow, Vision had a feeling that he wouldn't deny Morgan Stark anything she asked of him.

* * *

Recently, they had received a visit from Colonel Rhodes. While Vision had immediately recognized him, it had taken him a few minutes to remember his name. Vision had apologized profusely, but Rhodey, true to his nature, had been understanding.

As they sat in the lounge together, Colonel Rhodes watched Morgan happily climb all over Vision, and chuckled, commenting:

"You've clearly got a soft spot for our girl."

Vision's brow had furrowed, a little confused. Sayings and figures of speech were among the things Vision was still having a little bit of trouble with. Usually, Wanda would help him out, but she had been in the Kitchen helping Pepper fix lunch at the time.

Vision did have a couple of literal 'soft spots' since his resurrection. Vibranium was almost impossible to obtain under normal circumstances, but during the time Tony had been trying to repair Vision, with Wakanda in chaos after the loss of both King T'Challa and Princess Shuri, that 'almost impossible' had quickly become 'completely impossible'. So, Tony had worked with what he had. Thankfully, part of what he had was the cradle from which Vision had born, which Helen Cho had allowed him to keep. So, where Vision had once been made out of a mixture of Vibranium and synthetic flesh, now some areas of his chest and head had been patched with a new mixture of synthetic flesh and the gold-titanium alloy from which Tony had fashioned the early Iron Man suits.

Hence, soft spots. Or at least, spots that were a little less sturdy than they had once been. While Vision himself did not really notice the difference between his original body and the patched areas, Wanda swore that she could.

Somehow, Vision did not think his physical soft spots were what Colonel Rhodes meant. How could he have a soft spot 'for' someone else? The concept confused him. He decided that he would ask Wanda about it later.

* * *

Unfortunately, with Vision's memory being as patchy as it was while his mind was recovering, by the time Rhodey left, he had completely forgotten whatever it was he had been going to ask Wanda.

That night, however, Vision remembered that Wanda liked breakfast in bed. Night was, sadly, the wrong time to remember this, but it was alright. Vision had a plan. Raiding the lake house's well-stocked fridge, Vision gathered a few ingredients.. Eggs, bread, tomatoes, mushrooms.. intending to set them out on the bench so that he would remember to make Wanda breakfast in the morning. Unfortunately, overly excited about his plan, Vision grabbed too many things at once and dropped one of the eggs, which smashed on the floor.

Vision, who had been programmed with a very British personality back when he was simply Jarvis, said:

"Oh, bollocks."

And then, a small voice behind him, also said:

"Bollocks."

Vision froze, turning slowly, horrified to find Morgan standing there in her pyjamas.

"Morgan, I don't think you're supposed to say that word, sweetheart" Vision smiled nervously. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Bollocks" Morgan repeated.

"Oh dear.." Vision gulped, "What am I going to do?"

"Juice pops?" Morgan offered.

"It's a bit late for.."

"Please, big brother?"

"Well.." Vision felt his synthetic heart melt a little. "If I give you a juice pop, do you promise not to say that word again?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright.. what flavor would you like?"

* * *

After Morgan had finished her juice pop, Vision took the wrapper from her, wiped her face, and tucked her into bed.

"You go back to sleep now, alright? And don't forget your promise, or Big Brother Vision might end up in big trouble with your Mother."

"I won't forget" Morgan yawned, snuggling deep into her blankets and pillows.

"Thank you, Morgan" Vision smiled. "Goodnight. I hope you have some nice dreams."

"Goodnight, Big Brother" Morgan murmured in reply, her little eyes drifting shut, just seconds away from sleep. "I love you 3.. 2000.."

If Vision thought his heart was melting a little before, in that moment, it had become a puddle. He felt a lump in his throat, leaning down to kiss the now sleeping little girl's forehead, then slowly crept out of her room.

* * *

He almost crashed into Wanda, who had been coming to look for him.

"Vizh, where were you? I was getting a bit.. Oh" she chuckled, seeing the empty wrapper in his hand, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You got caught by Little Miss Morgan the juice pop bandit, huh?"

"Well.." Vision's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"It's alright" Wanda took his hand. "She got me a few days ago."

"Oh? How?"

"I stubbed my toe and started swearing in Sokovian.. I turned around and there Morgan was, copying every word I said.. I had to buy her silence."

"I have a similar story" Vision chuckled.

"What did you say?"

"Bollocks."

Wanda laughed.

"She has us all wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

"Hmm?" Vision looked at her, a little confused.

"It means we'll do pretty much anything for her" Wanda gently explained.

"That is true" Vision agreed, remembering what he was going to ask her earlier. "Wanda, do I.. do I have a soft spot for Morgan? It was just something Colonel Rhodes said.."

"No.. Well, yes.. But it's more than that" Wanda shifted to wrap her arms around him, leaning up to kiss him. "You have much more than just a soft spot for Morgan, Vizh. You love her."

"I do" Vision smiled, then lifted Wanda and spun her around, returning her kiss. "And I love you, Wanda Maximoff. There is not a lot I am sure of right now, but I am sure of that."

"I know" Wanda giggled, kissing him again. "I love you too."

And even though Vision's heart was still a puddle, it was so very full.


End file.
